Turno de elegir
by CloveLightwood
Summary: Es hora de elegir, si morir o vivir. Si dejar a tu familia o quedarte a su lado. Si luchar o rendirse. Pero una vez hecha la decisión, no hay vuelta atrás.


Un cuchillo se clava en el centro de la diana. Esbozo una sonrisa al verlo.  
>Me giro sobre mi misma y me dirijo hacia el baño para beber agua.<br>Me miro en el espejo, donde se pueden ver las pecas esparcidas alrededor de mi cara especialmente en las mejillas. Mis ojos son de un color verde clarito como el de algunas hojas que se pueden encontrar en varios árboles de El Hueso, la montaña de aquí.  
>Echo agua sobre las manos y me limpio el sudor de la cara, ya que llevo un buen rato entrenando. Me ajusto el coletero que hace que mi cabello quede recogido en una coleta alta, dejándose caer por mi espalda.<br>Queda poco tiempo, un día exactamente, para que se celebre la cosecha por la que sabremos quienes serán los tributos que este año participaran en Los Juegos Del Hambre, una competición en la que se lucha por sobrevivir hasta que solo quede una persona, de los veinticuatro participantes, quién será proclamado vencedor por el Presidente Snow.  
>Los Juegos del Hambre llevan en función desde los Días Oscuros, momento en el que los distritos se rebelaron contra el Capitolio. Desde entonces cada año los doce distritos en los que se divide nuestra nación, Panem, son obligados a enviar a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica, comprendidos en la edad de doce a dieciocho años.<br>Después de mirarme un poco en el espejo, cosa que no me gusta hacer, notifico que me he llevado conmigo uno de los cuchillos que he utilizado para entrenar puntería.  
>Me quito un mechón que se acaba de salir de la coleta y salgo del baño, el agua de aquí no es mi preferida para beber y se me ha olvidado la cantimplora. Dejo el arma con las demás y salgo del Centro de Entrenamiento.<br>Mi casa está a unos pocos pasos, por lo que en cuestión de pocos minutos me encuentro llamando a la puerta.  
>El Distrito en el que vivo, el Distrito 2, está formado por pequeños pueblos situados alrededor de una mina. Además, se encuentra ubicado en las Montañas Rocosas cerca del Capitolio.<br>Una niña de unos siete años con el pelo de un color morado oscuro, un color nunca antes visto a menos que seas habitante de El Capitolio, abre la puerta y esboza una sonrisa al verme.  
>-Hola Cuca- susurro en su oído, una vez respondo su abrazo. Ella me da un beso en la mejilla, sacándome una sonrisa.<br>Estoy acostumbrada a que no suela decir muchas palabras, cosa que yo y el resto de mis hermanas también haríamos por el suceso que sucedió hace años si hubiéramos sido más pequeñas.  
>Sacudo la cabeza, no quiero ir atrás en el tiempo. Al menos, no ahora, ya tengo las noches para tener pesadillas.<br>-¿Están las demás en casa?- le pregunto y ella niega.  
>Hace gestos con las manos queriendo decir que mis tres hermanas mayores, Cylinne, Cascadia y Cea, han salido hace poco para así poder ir a comprar el regalo a nuestro padre, Ilan. Una vez asiento y hago otros gestos, me explica que Cianhe está distrayendo a nuestro padre y que nos toca a nosotras pensar cómo preparar la casa para así poder darle una sorpresa.<br>Desde el suceso de hace ya años, nuestro padre raramente habla y pasa poco tiempo con nosotras.  
>Noto la mirada de Cuca y la dedico una sonrisa.<br>-A pensar entonces.  
>Unos minutos más tarde, se nos ocurre que podríamos llenar la casa de fotografías o de cartas en las que podríamos escribirle una especie de mezcla entre felicitación y diario a la vez e incluir varios dibujos de Cuca.<br>Paso mis ojos por algunas fotografías de la casa y la fijo en cinco fotos. En la primera, el nacimiento de las tres mayores; en la segunda, mi nacimiento junto al de Cianhe; en la tercera una foto de Cuca; en la cuarta una foto de mis padres, ambos sonriendo. En la última, sale una foto de toda la familia reunida, es decir, mis padres, mis cuatro hermanas mayores y yo, y Cuca.  
>Las cinco somos o bien mellizas o bien gemelas. Cylinne, la mayor de todas ya que fue la primera en nacer, es una chica alta, de cabellos de un color amarillo tan claro que podría decirse que es albina. Cascadia, la segunda, tiene una altura parecida a la Cylinne, salvo que es un poco más baja, y un cabello rubio más oscuro. Cea, la tercera, es algo más bajita que Cascadia y de cabello pelirrojo. Las tres tienen la edad de 19 años, mientras que Cianhe y yo tenemos 15. Cianhe nació un par de minutos antes que yo, por lo que eso me deja a mí como la más pequeña, sin contar a Cuca. Cianhe es un poco más alta que yo pero no tanto como Cea, sus cabellos son de un color castaño. Y por ultimo estoy yo, con mi estatura baja y mis cabellos de un color moreno. Hay tres cosas en las que las cinco nos parecemos, todas somos delgaditas y tenemos rasgos parecidos, sobretodo el color de los ojos; y además, todas nacimos el mismo día, el día que se conoce como San Valentín en El Capitolio, el 14 de febrero.<br>En la foto las cinco, con vestidos parecidos excepto por el color, hacemos una fila de mayor a menor estatura.  
>Miro un momento a Cuca, quien ahora mismo está viendo la pantalla apagada de la televisión.<br>Cuca llego a esta familia unos pocos minutos nada más nacer. Mis padres no querían tener más hijos, hijas en su caso, pero terminaron adoptándola aquel día. Cierro los ojos un momento, dejándome llevar a aquel momento.  
><strong>(Flashback)<strong>  
>-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- susurró mi padre dándome un beso en la frente.<br>-Gracias papi- respondí sonriendo.  
>Llevaba unas horas en el hospital, al igual que Cianhe, debido a que por error había tomado un plato en el que había nueces. Justo unas horas después de comerlo, ambas empezamos a toser y la piel se nos enrojeció. Cuando mis padres lo vieron, nos llevaron rápidamente aquí, al Capitolio.<br>Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, a la edad de ocho años.  
>Cylinne, Cascadia y Cea habían tenido hacia unos meses un incidente al tomar marisco, alimento al que son alérgicas.<br>-Nos habéis dado un susto. Menos mal que había unos médicos en el tren y pudieron traernos antes.  
>Asiento, recordando que me dijo que el Distrito 2 está cerca del Capitolio, aunque cuatro horas en tren yo no las tomo por cerca.<br>-Voy con mamá y ahora vengo con una sorpresa.  
>Las cinco nos miramos, pensando lo mismo, es decir "¡Regalos, regalos!" ya que era nuestro cumpleaños.<br>A los cinco minutos ambos vinieron con cinco paquetes comprados de una tienda a poca distancia de este edificio.  
>Las cinco desenvolvimos el papel de regalo y abrimos cada una su respectivo regalo, que resulto ser unos conjuntos muy parecidos.<br>Corriendo, ya que estábamos con algo de desventaja al estar en la camilla, Cianhe y yo bajamos de ella y corrimos a dar un abrazo, junto a Cylinne, Cascadia y Cea, a nuestros padres.  
>Pasados así unos minutos la enfermera entro, trayendo buenas noticias ya que podíamos irnos ya.<br>Mientras estábamos yéndonos los llantos de un bebé hicieron que, a la vez, mis padres se pararan.  
>Zara, mi madre, se acerco a la enfermera que sujetaba al bebé lloroso, y más tarde fue mi padre después de decirnos que podíamos ir a la salida.<br>Estuvimos sentadas una media hora, hasta que al final aparecieron, con el bebé en brazos de nuestra madre.  
>-Os presento a Cuca, vuestra nueva hermanita.<br>La miramos, curiosas, ya que jamás se nos habría ocurrido que esa palabra de significado parecido al de adorable sirviera de nombre.  
>Más tarde nos explicó que había sido nuestro padre quien lo había elegido.<br>Con precauciones y consejos que nos dieron, las cinco pudimos tener en brazos a la nueva componente de la familia Kentwell. Pero no fue hasta que la tuve yo en brazos, mientras sujetaba su cabeza ya que era una parte muy delicada, cuando Cuca abrió los ojos por primera vez.  
>Después de ese momento, pasamos la tarde en un zoo que pusieron en El Capitolio, donde vimos muchísimas criaturas que tan sólo conocíamos debido a los libros que teníamos en las clases.<br>**(Fin del flashback)**  
>Abro los ojos en el momento en el que la puerta se abre y me giro rápidamente, alerta.<br>-¡Ya estamos en casa! ¡Clove! ¡Hola Cuca!- comenta Cea acercándose a nosotras para darnos un abrazo. Lo correspondo antes de que deje una bolsa en la mesa-. No ha venido papá, ¿no?  
>Niego con la cabeza y rápidamente me encuentro en los brazos de Cylinne. La última en dar el abrazo es Cascadia.<br>Aunque todas tengamos rasgos parecidos, en la personalidad todas somos muy diferentes.  
>-¿Habéis pensado algo para el cumpleaños?<br>-Llenar la casa de fotografías y de algunas cartas en las que le escribamos felicitaciones y nuestros mejores momentos que hemos pasado desde que nacimos y que, obviamente, nos recordemos.  
>-Estaría bien, esperemos a que venga Cianhe para ver qué le parece a ella la idea- dice Cylinne besuqueando a Cuca en la mejilla.<br>Nos quedamos en silencio todas hasta que vienen al segundo nuestro padre y Cianhe.  
>Hago una seña a Cea para que esconda el regalo pero al no darse cuenta silbo haciendo que Cuca se levante y corra a la puerta, tratando de ganar un poco de tiempo.<br>-¡La bolsa, la bolsa!- susurran mis hermanas junto a mí a Cea para que me la tienda y pueda subir a la habitación.  
>Justo cuando he elegido el lugar en el que guardarlo, oigo mi nombre en boca de mi padre así que me giro, escondiendo el regalo detrás mío.<br>-Hola papá- murmuro, moviendo las manos buscando algún libro o algo con el que pueda tapar lo que sea que hay dentro de la bolsa, un libro por el grosor.  
>Al fin consigo dar con una carpeta que apoyo encima de la bolsa justo en el momento en el que se acerca a darme dos besos en la mejilla y un abrazo. Suspiro para mí, aliviada mientras correspondo sus muestras de cariño.<br>-La comida estará en un cuarto de hora más o menos, recoge esto ¿va?  
>Asiento y en el momento que baja las escaleras, cinco cabezas se asoman por la habitación.<br>-¿Lo vio?- pregunta Cylinne.  
>-Lo ha visto, seguro- comenta, casi cortándola, Cea.<br>-No seas tan negativa- dice Cascadia.  
>-Dejad de pelear- dice Ciahne.<br>Cuca mantiene la mirada fija en mí, la dedico una sonrisa cómplice y ella la corresponde, al entender que no lo ha visto.  
>-Ayudadme a recoger un poco esto y cuando terminemos os lo cuento.<br>Cuca es la primera en entrar, casi corriendo yendo hacia la cama del medio para hacerla. Las demás, entre algunos pocos bufidos ya que no les gusta mucho esperar, la siguen.  
>Una vez la ropa está doblada y guardada en el armario, las dos literas y la cama que está en el medio de la habitación están bien hechas sin ninguna arruga, algunos peluches reposan en la mesa bajo la ventana mientras que otros están esparcidos por la almohada de la cama de matrimonio y ya no queda ningún juguete por el suelo que pueda hacer que te caigas, las seis nos dejamos caer en la cama mirando el techo.<br>Miro hacia mi derecha, donde Cuca está acurrucada junto a mí, y beso su frente.  
>-¡Chicas! ¡A comer!<br>Antes de que ninguna se levante, debido a la experiencia ya que varias veces nos hemos dado con la cabeza por las prisas de ser la primera en bajar y averiguar qué hay de comer, Cuca me da un golpe flojito recordándome que aún debo una respuesta. Miro a la izquierda, donde cuatro pares de ojos me observan, impacientes.  
>-¿Y bien?- dicen, casi a la vez, demostrando que están intrigadas.<br>-No, pero por muy poco- respondo.


End file.
